


Labwork

by mystiri1



Series: Mpreg 100 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: ffvii_100, Crack, Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weird science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labwork

Hojo scowled at the latest test results, muttering darkly, “All my work, _ruined_. His hormone levels have always been a little out of the normal range, but this? This is _ridiculous_. It can't be right. Although there is that hair – and the lack of it, but mako usually inhibits body hair. And his looks, really, _much_ more suited to a girl, but surely I would have noticed something before _this_. I must run more tests..”

Sephiroth growled impatiently. “Hojo, I have work to do, so just tell me what the problem is.”

Hojo glared. This was Sephiroth's fault. “You're pregnant."


End file.
